paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jemjar/Updates to Manual of Style
The following has, as of the first publishing of this post, been copied and pasted directly from the main Manual of Style page for this wiki. This blog post exists to allow development and discussion of numerous updates required in the time since it's last significant update (September 2013) Jemjar (talk) 15:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) V1.001 Clearly this can be removed at a later date. ---- This page provides style guidelines for writing articles on the Payday wiki. General formatting In general, try to follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Hence: * * In headings, capitalize only the first word and words that would normally be capitalized in a sentence (e.g. proper nouns). (wikipedia:MOS:CAP) ** * Italicize game titles such as Payday 2. (wikipedia:MOS:TITLE) * Do not place an article into both a category any parent category. (wikipedia:WP:SUBCAT) * Do not link to the same article multiple times in a single paragraph. (wikipedia:WP:OVERLINK) Page content General= Article leads The lead, or introduction, of an article is the text before the first section of the article. The lead should introduce the subject and provide critical information. The first sentence should contain the name of the subject of the article in '''bold', and reference the game the subject is relevant to. Please see the for additional formatting guidelines for specific subjects. Article bodies The body of the article should be broken into sections (for example, "Article bodies" is a section of this help article). The exact structure of the article may vary from subject to subject, but the first section of most articles will be an "Overview" section that provides a detailed description of the subject. Many articles will end with a "Trivia" section that details miscellaneous interesting facts about the subject. Overview section The Overview section of an article will provide a more detailed summary of the subject than what is presented in the lead. This may discuss the characteristics of a weapon, the general flow of events in a heist, etc. However note that the overview section does not have a header. It is simply the first section of an article. For weapon articles, the overview should address the stats and performance of a gun, and compare its strengths and weaknesses to other weapons. A heist article will discuss the events of the heist but does not provide gameplay tips (i.e. it is not a walkthrough) Walkthrough section A Walkthrough section may be found in a heist article, and provide step-by-step details about how the players complete the heist. This gives greater gameplay detail than the overview and may suggest specific player strategies, discuss the consequences of the player's actions, address randomized aspects of the level, and more. A good starting approach to a walkthrough is to include a bullet-point list of objectives followed by a prose description of how to carry out each step. Due to the dramatically different nature of different heists, there is no fixed walkthrough structure that will work for all heists. If a heist contains multiple days it may be appropriate to give each day its own section. If there are multiple distinct ways to complete the heist (for example, a stealth method that plays out significantly differently than a combat method) it may be useful to separate these approaches into distinct sections. When in doubt, use the article's discussion page to plan the layout with others. Tactics section The Tactics section may offer miscellaneous bits of gameplay advice about the subject that don't fit neatly into another section or offer additional strategies not discussed in a walkthrough section. These might include a good loadout for a heist, etc. These sections can have subsections for a better overview. Trivia section The Trivia section is a bulleted list of interesting tidbits that don't belong in the body of the article. These might include: *Easter eggs *References about the origin *Information about development, such as who a character is modelled after or how a level was changed before release *The real-life counterpart a weapon is based on |-|Weapon articles= Article leads The first line of each weapons article Template:Infobox equipment2 for PAYDAY 2 weapons or Template:Infobox equipment for Payday: The Heist weapons. The first sentence of a weapon article should specify the weapon name in bold, type of weapon (e.g. shotgun, assault rifle), class of weapon (e.g. primary, secondary) and the game the weapon is in. If the weapon is in both Payday games, it will have two separate articles, so list the game discussed in the article. Article structure: weapon articles using . *Benefits from weapon mods should be highlighted as using . *Penalties from weapon mods should be highlighted as using . In the case of multiple similar builds being suggested, these should be unified with notes detailing possible variants after the modification list. In the case of multiple distinct builds being suggested, a tabber should be used to limit page length. Available modifications The available modifications section should provide a tabbed view of the infoboxes for each weapon mods available for the weapon. The tabs should appear in the same order as they appear in the in-game inventory screen. Similarly the modifications themselves should be listed in the same order in which they appear in-game, from left to right, top to bottom. In general this is the order in which they were released. For information on the infoboxes, see the appropriate infobox template page, which should contain documentation to explain their usage. Achievements Achievements should list all achievements which can be unlocked specifically through use of the weapon in question. For example the CAR-4 page lists achievements for which a CAR-4 must be owned and modified but does not include "The Collector", an achievement acquired by killing enemies using any of the AK or CAR derivatives. Trivia The Trivia section is a bulleted list of interesting tidbits that don't belong in the body of the article. These might include: *The real-life counterpart a weapon is based on *Easter eggs and design details *References to popular culture in either the weapon design or name *Information about development, such as errors in adapting the weapon into the game or aspects which exist in hidden game files *Minor bugs *Inconsistencies relating to in-game performance compared to real-world performance. *Comparison and connections with other in-game weapons. Gallery The gallery should provide at least one image of the unmodified weapon, at least one fully modified weapon (preferably using weapon-unique modifications), images of any suggested weapon builds and any images of particular interest such as details of inscriptions on the weapon. }} |-|Heist articles= Article leads The first sentence of a heist page should be the ingame description of the heist using Template:In-game description. The next sentence of a heist article should specifiy the heist name in bold, the number of days (if applicable), the game the heist occurs in, and the DLC the heist is from (if applicable). Examples: :Counterfeit is a heist in Payday: The Heist that was released as part of the Wolf Pack DLC. :Rats is a three-day heist in Payday 2. If the heist is from Payday 2, the next sentence should specify the character that offers the heist. Next, give a brief overview of the heist. Article structure: single-day heist The heading order on heist articles is supposed to be: *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Assets *Bain's plan *Objectives *Walkthrough *Variations and events *(Optional) Tactics *Achievements *Gallery *(Optional) Bugs *Trivia *References Article structure: multi-day heist Note that single-day heists do not need to refer to follow the "Day #" format *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Day 1 **Assets **Bain's plan **Objectives **Walkthrough **Variations and events **(Optional) Tactics *Day 2 **(Repeated as above) *Day 3 **(Repeated as above) *'and so on' *Achievements *Gallery *(Optional) Bugs *Trivia *References |-|Walkthrough articles Article leads Here is some additional info about the walkthroughs. If they are longer than 400 words (or if it has multiple days the sum of all walkthroughs) they are supposed to be moved to their own page. In the case that this happens the layout of the heist page stays the same with the only exception that the walkthrough, Variations and events, Achievements and Tactics sections are moved from the heist pages to the walkthrough page. The walkthrough page will then be linked on the top of the heist page using Template:For. Do not forget to link back to the heist page on the walkthrough page. Walkthroughs are split into sections according to the mission objectives. This means the sections will have the names of the objectives. Here is an example *Objectives Drill the door Survive the ambush Secure the loot *Walkthrough **Drill the door **Survive the ambush **Secure the loot Heading order: single-day walkthrough *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Assets *Bain's plan *Objectives *Walkthrough ***Walkthrough section 1 ***Walkthrough section 2 ***Walkthrough section 3 ***'and so on' *Variations and events *(Optional) Tactics *Unique achievements **Achievement name 1 **Achievement name 2 **Achievement name 3 *References *Trivia Heading order: multi-day walkthrough *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Day 1 **Assets **Bain's plan **Objectives **Walkthrough ***Walkthrough section 1 ***Walkthrough section 2 ***Walkthrough section 3 ***'and so on' **Variations and events **(Optional) Tactics **Variations and events **(Optional) Tactics *'and so on' *Unique achievements **Achievement name 1 **Achievement name 2 **Achievement name 3 **'and so on' *References |-|Weapon mod articles= Category:Help Category:Blog posts